The Itachi Uchiha Story
by marvinanaconda96
Summary: He had left her long go. But now he is forced to kidnap her as part of a mission. But how is she now? Has she become stronger? Does she still love him? Only time will tell. Kurosaki just wants to forget that man called Itachi. But what can she do as hes back in her life?
1. Chapter 1

Itachi Uchiha entered the bright building on official business. The building might look like a pretty normal and safe building but it was far from it. Very shady dealings were made here. Occasionally regular civilians were assigned to jobs here. But it was mainly shinobi who were hired. The Akatsuki were often approached with job offers. The clients were almost always very rich and powerful people. They paid a lot for their services as well. So of course the Akatsuki members were keen for these kinds of missions. Kakuzu especially loved taking jobs from them. So it was surprising to everyone that the client had specifically asked for Itachi Uchiha to take on the job. While it was true he was one of the last surviving Uchiha clan members, he also was notorious for murdering his clan. Some clients no matter how ruthless would not work with him. Itachi figured they were afraid he might kill them as well. And quite frankly he didn't blame them. No matter what this job was he had to complete it. He kept his face stoic as he entered the dark room. The fact that no one even showed him to the room was telling. It was these kinds of business dealers that were the most feared. Itachi didn't even knock as he entered the room. He braced himself for the response he would get.

XXX

"I assume you are "Itachi Uchiha"? I am Itachi replied. "Well in my dealings I will not reveal my name"." I also do not feel I should have to". Itachi could definitely see this man was indeed rich and powerful. Or at the very least he thought very highly of himself. However the fact was Itachi had no time for games here. He wanted his mission explained quickly so he could get to it. Itachi knew whatever it was he could get it completed easily. He was not being arrogant with the way he thought. He knew just how powerful he was. "Well I don't care what your name is" Itachi stated matter of fact. I am here because you requested my assistance I'n a mission. I am not a fan of useless conversation. Explain what it is you want. "If you just wish to waste my time I might as well leave". The man was stunned with his behavior. No one had ever dared talk to him that way. Whether they knew his name or not. He quickly smirked though. The fact that the Uchiha was so bold was a good thing. It meant he had the confidence to do what he wanted. He laughed out loudly though Itachi found nothing funny about the situation. "Well Mr. Uchiha I now know I chose well". I could have picked any member of the Akatsuki I wished for this assignment. But I chose you. Do you want to know the two reasons why I chose you? "Enlighten me" Itachi said. Well of course the first should be fairly obvious. You are an S ranked criminal listed in all the bingo books. But secondly the mission is I need you to pick someone up for me. Itachi raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet. I need you to pick up a woman for me


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi remained stoic as the man began to laugh. Oh don't worry Mr. Uchiha it is not for a date or anything. This woman is actually a face from your past. So in picking you for this mission I hoped you could "convince" her to help me with a little project of mine. Itachi didn't miss the double meaning in the word "convince". Does the name "Kurosaki Umini" ring a bell to you? Inwardly Itachi was immediately struck with fear. What could a high class criminal like this want with Kurosaki? She was someone he had left behind long ago. In fact he had left her when he left the leaf village. "Yes Itachi answered. I am well aware of who she is. What is it you require her "assistance" with? "Well as the adopted child of the Umini family I could collect quite a bit of ransom from the family". Furthermore there is those special abilities of hers. Those abilities require her to attack the chakra network or to heal it. As you know this is just as impressive as the Hyuga clan or the abilities of Tsunade. To be honest Itachi I want to possess these abilities for myself. Of course you know as well as I do Ms. Umini will not readily agree to this. And I get she is a shinobi and all. But I just don't want to rough up a lady he said laughing. Itachi narrowed his eyes. It was obvious to him this man didn't care who got hurt. It was about him and what he wanted. "So you want me to do the dirty work for you"? Itachi asked. "Well Itachi if you have forgotten you're the one responsible for murdering your entire clan". Females included. Now Itachi do you have what it takes to handle this mission or have I misjudged you? "Humph I am well equipped for anything you can throw at me". The man smirked this was just the response he was hoping for. "Very well then". When you locate her harm her if you must but keep her alive. I will have no use for her if she's dead. "Understood" Itachi said with a nod.

XXX

Kurosaki Umini took a slow sip of her tea. It was just the right amount of warmth. She had not tasted tea this good since the Dango shop in the Hidden Leaf village. She missed the village sometimes. But she could not will herself to go back just yet. She promised herself as well as her family she would return one day. But for now the memories were still too painful. The memories of her past of, him still lingered in the back of her mind. And perhaps in her heart. She had come to the village for the first time when she was very young. Her biological parents had been killed by enemy ninja. Kohna ninja had discovered her. One of them Fugaku Uchiha had said she would probably die if left alone. Since they hadn't belonged to any village no one would take her. Another of the shinobi had suggested they take her with them. Fugaku who was apparently the captain of the squad was at first against the idea. But at the other ninjas urging he relented. And Kurosaki had went with them to the leaf village. The fourth Hokage had agreed that she could become a citizen of the village. The Umini family had been unable to produce a daughter for some time. They had jumped at the chance to adopt her. Kurosaki had at first refused to accept them as her family. But eventually she accepted and grew to truly care for them. One incident had changed her perception of things

Flashback

Little Kurosaki had run away from the Umini compound. She was told by the fourth the Umini would love and care for her. But the unthinkable had happened. Mrs. Umini had given birth to a daughter. The only reason the family had taken her was so she could be the firstborn daughter. But that was now taken from her. What if they didn't want her anymore? What would happen to her? She had no one. She ran into the forest and to the edge of a waterfall. Her real mother had once spoke of how beautiful they were. And of how beautiful it was to look at the bottom. Kurosaki had tears in her eyes as she teetered on the edge. It didn't matter now she thought as she stepped off of the edge. She closed her eyes to feel the wind as she hit the water. Her mind going blank…

Suddenly she felt her hand being pulled and before she knew it she was on dry ground. She coughed before opening her eyes to see a young boy staring at her. The first thing she noticed were his onyx eyes. And the marks on each side of his face. He looks a lot like Fugaku she thought strangely. "What were you doing"! He asked suddenly. That was dangerous you could have died! "I was trying to see the, bottom" Kurosaki mumbled quietly. Her reasoning now seeming really dumb. The little boy just stared at her for a moment. Then he laughed quietly. "What"? Kurosaki exclaimed in embarrassed voice. "All of that just to see the bottom of a waterfall"? Couldn't you have just seen from the bottom? Did you really have to jump off the edge? Kurosaki blushed realizing his logic and she had nothing to say. Then he spoke again. "Well im Itachi who are you"? "Im Kurosaki". 'Hey you're the girl who just got a new little sister right"? Kurosaki stared dumbfounded for a moment. You're the Umini's adopted daughter aren't you? Kurosaki simply nodded but felt tears in her eyes. "Hey what's wrong"? Itachi asked seeing the tears cascade down her cheeks. "Now that they have her they will not want me anymore" she explained. "Why wouldn't they want you"? Itachi asked. "They only adopted me because they didn't have a daughter". Now that they have one they want need me anymore. Kurosaki wiped her tears with her hand. "I think they will still want you" Itachi said now smiling. I was a little jealous when my little brother was born. But I see my parents still love me. You should go home and see. I have to get back home now and so should you.

Kurosaki had went back home and was welcomed in the arms of her family Itachi had been right.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi had been searching the last three days for Kurosaki. He had thought she would still be with her family in the village hidden in the leaves. He had been seemingly everywhere asking information on Kurosaki. Most either didn't know who she was, and those who did had no idea where she could be. But luck for once was on Itachi's side. He met a man who was friends the Umini family. He hadn't know who Itachi was but he refused to give information on the family. Itachi had used his sharingan to get all the information he needed. It still hadn't told him of Kurosaki's location though. The man had said the family had left the village year ago. Though they still resided in the land of fire. Itachi had been most surprised when the man stated Kurosaki was not with them. And in fact they didn't know her exact whereabouts. She may have been adopted but Kurosaki was still counted as the first born daughter of the Umini family. Itachi found it hard to believe she was without protection. At the very least he assumed someone would have been with her. According to the man she travelled alone. Itachi knew just how important family was to her. After the passing of her natural parents she had relished being a part of a family again. Regardless Itachi knew he had to locate her soon. He had been told that his mysterious boss often hired multiple people to do one job. Itachi didn't want anyone to interfere with this mission. He didn't want anyone else to get to her before he did.

XXX

At long last Itachi had found a gambling shop Kurosaki used. He had never known she gambled. He had talked with some of the men who frequented the shop. Turned out none of them had been able to beat Kurosaki. She was disliked simply because of this. Itachi found the men were just as shady as his boss. They wanted to get even with Kurosaki but wouldn't risk their reputations to do so. They had ask what he wanted with Kurosaki. Itachi knew which answer would suffice. He told them it was none of their business. He did however assure them what he had planned for her was not good. They had seemed satisfied with that. One of the men had agreed to send word for Kurosaki. The story was there was money she needed to pay back. This was simply the ploy to lure her there. As per the agreement none of the men would be present there. Now all Itachi had to do was wait.

XXX

Kurosaki sighed as she got close to the gambling shop. She couldn't fathom how she had forgotten to pay Riko his money. As far as she knew she didn't owe him any. Though she did accept money from him to play one of the slot machines. Perhaps she had forgotten. She really didn't want to travel this way just for paying some money. Besides why would he want to meet her at the shop? She had at first thought it was kind of suspicious. However she knew better than to suspect Riko would try anything. He valued his position as a respected salesmen. She opened the door to the shop and headed to the back room. The shop was otherwise deserted. It was technically closed during the day. However Riko was friends with the owner and therefore had the key. It was no uncommon for Riko to do these kinds of things in the back room. No one knew of his gambling except fellow gamblers. He liked to keep it that way. Kurosaki entered the room and was confused. It was apparently empty. He didn't sense anyone's presence or even a chakra flow. She turned for a second to see her reflection in the mirror. She had dressed in a short purple dress with a belt around her waist, and high heels. She didn't normally dress this way in public. She always did while gambling though. "Umm hello"? Kurosaki questioned looking around the room. "Long time no see Kurosaki". Her blood ran cold. It couldn't be could it?

XXX

She turned around expecting onyx eyes. But she immediately saw the red ones she hated. The red eyes of the sharingan. "Itachi" what? Why are you here? She struggled to keep her breathing even. "Kurosaki you look very nice". Once she would have loved to receive that compliment from him. But those days were long gone. Why was he here she was afraid to ask but she had to know. "Itachi are you here to kill me"? Had he killed his clan that long ago to now come and kill her? It had been a long time since Kurosaki had been truly afraid of anyone. She had trained hard and could defend herself if need be. But she was way out of her league against Itachi and she knew it. Not only did he possess the sharingan but he was both mentally and physically stronger than she was. She did not want to die without her family knowing what happened to her. She really wanted to be able to see them one last time. Her heartbeat seemed to get faster as she realized if he wanted to kill her he could and he would. And she was powerless to stop him. Her mind began to race with thoughts of escaping. Should she try to fight him? She would undoubtably lose if she tried. Should she attempt to run? He would easily catch her if she did. Should she get on her knees and beg for her life and hope he spared her? He would most likely deem her pathetic and kill her anyway. If he killed his whole family he most likely wouldn't take pity on her. Itachi spoke making her inwardly jump. "Don't worry you Im not here to kill you". His words didn't sound reassuring rather they sounded mocking. "But you are coming with me".


	4. Chapter 4

"For what reason"? Kurosaki asked "A client has assigned me the mission of bringing you to him". He desires the use of your special ability. And as you can probably guess he is willing to go to great lengths to possess it. "Itachi if this man is willing to do this then he must be a lowlife criminal. The word is you are a member of the Akatsuki. Why would an organization like that need to work for someone else. "Kurosaki I assumed you were smarter than that". Our organization requires money to continue. When you are in an organization like this you cannot attain money easily. So we accept missions in order to make money. "But why did you become the one to carry out this missions"? Kurosaki was becoming more enraged by the minute. "Somehow he knew of my connection to you". I am not entirely sure how and it's not really my concern. Now if you would be so kind we should take a walk. I think it's time we left.

XXX

"Itachi you killed your own clan in a single night". And left your little brother alone to suffer. I'm quite aware of what you're capable of. But I will not betray either of my families. "Kurosaki I don't want to have to kill you". But if you continue to resist I will not hesitate. Kurosaki took an involuntary step back and Itachi's trained eyes noticed immediately. He smirked making her panic even more. "Are you afraid I'm going to kill you"? Kurosaki's hand shook in response as he walked towards her again. "Relax you don't have to be afraid". My client has requested you be alive. Kurosaki looked to the floor in an attempt to calm down. But I will use my sharingan if I need to. Kurosaki shut her eyes immediately "You're a pathetic excuse for a shinobi". And you're a pathetic firstborn daughter of the Umini family. Killing you would do nothing for me. You are essentially worthless.

XXX

Kurosaki felt tears in her eyes at his insults. She knew they should not matter but mixed with her fear they did at least right now. "Stop it"! She attempted to sound strong but it came out as a whimper. He chuckled in response. "No Kurosaki I won't stop". And you refuse to make me. "Why are you doing this"? Kurosaki couldn't hold back this question. When had Itachi become so cruel? "Because you will not defend yourself". It's also a part of the mission. But maybe I chose the wrong time to come. You're obviously not that much of a threat. It will not be much of a challenge to defeat you. Tell me something he said coming closer to her. What is it going to take to make you attack? Threating you is apparently not enough. Maybe you just need some persuasion. Kurosaki backed up until she should feel a wall behind her. "Perhaps I should pay your family a visit" Maybe your little sister will put up a better fight.

XXX

Kurosaki couldn't contain her anger and reared back her fist to strike. You stay away from her! She aimed at his face but he caught her wrist easily. She attempted to wrench it out of his grip but was unable. His grip tightened so much she feared he might break it. She kept her eyes closed in fear but thankfully he let her go. She rubbed her throbbing wrist but still kept her eyes downcast. He moved his arm toward her and she gasped and backed into the wall. "Oh don't worry" he said in an annoyed tone. I am not going to attack you. You're too pathetic for me to even waste my time. He moved his hand to play with her long brown hair. You know despite everything I usually show respect for any opponent. Even if that opponent is female. I know quite well they can be strong. And I have never treated one this way before. But you deserve every bit of this treatment. You can't defend yourself. You cannot defend your honor as a ninja. You cannot protect the family you claim to care so much for. What is stopping me from killing them? Kurosaki could not contain the sobs and tears that erupted from her. Itachi was right about her. She was weak and could not protect anyone. She was a disgrace plain and simple. "Itachi don't kill them" she pleaded through tears. "Kurosaki you couldn't protect them if you tried" he stated turning to leave. Kurosaki in desperation raced in front of him and grabbed the front his cloak. "Please Itachi don't kill them"! There all I have and you know that. Your right. Is that what you want to hear? Your right about everything. I am weak and I can't protect them. But I'm begging you don't punish them for this. Itachi stared at her seemingly unmoved. "Pathetic", all you can do is beg me for their safety. If you were of any use at all you would not be cowering in fear right now. Tell me why shouldn't I kill you now? Why can you not fight to protect yourself"? "Please Itachi don't make me fight you I can't. But please don't hurt my family. Please please please! She said through tears as she put her head on him. He was quiet for a few seconds before taking her shoulders and placing her on the floor. "Kurosaki you have proven you're not worth killing". I want harm you or your family. So il give you until we meet again. By this time I hope you have improved. Kurosaki had no time to ask questions as the room spun around. Her sorrow for the moment forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurosaki sat up in bed with a start. She had another nightmare about her parent's deaths. As a child she had these quite often. As she had grown up she began to have them a bit less. Recently she had begun to have them again. Memories that never fade she thought sourly. She looked up at the ticking clock on the wall. It read only 2:30 in the morning. Even Kurosaki thought that was a bit early to wake up from a nightmare. She willed herself to go back to sleep but was unable. She quietly opened the screen door to stand on the hotel balcony. It was cold but strangely it felt relaxing to her. She allowed herself to look into the night sky and think of the past.

Flashback

Kurosaki walked around the leaf village to meet her friend Aki. At her parents insistence she had brought along her little sister. "Hiroko don't tell mom I got us dango before dinner". You know how upset she will be if we ruin our appetite. "I want Kurosaki" the little girl replied. A Kurosaki saw Aki in the distance she suggested Hiroko go play with the other kids. She did so happily, though not far from her older sisters view. "I feel so sorry for that boy" Aki said suddenly. Kurosaki turned to look in the direction Aki was staring at. A blond haired blue eyed boy sat by himself on the swing. "Who is he"? Kurosaki asked curiously. "His names Naruto Uzumaki" she stated. "Uzumaki" Kurosaki repeated. Is he related to Kushina Uzumaki? "No idea" Aki said. But look who is headed our way!

XXX

Kurosaki turned to see Itachi Uchiha walking toward their direction. Itachi was sort of famous in the village. His good looks had him noticed by almost every girl old enough to pay attention. He was equally known as the talented member of the Uchiha Police force. He was said to be the strongest ever to come from the Uchiha clan. Despite this he had a reputation for being a little weird. He stayed very quiet and didn't appear to have any friends. It seemed many were too afraid to approach them. He had many female admirers though. Kurosaki watched as he walked right past them and continued on his way. Aki sighed in adoration. Kurosaki would always remember him as the boy who had saved her as a child. They hadn't spoken since, and he hadn't even acknowledged her.

End Flashback

Kurosaki sighed remembering how things had begun. She had been out early one morning picking herbs. She thought they grew well outside the village gates. Her parents had repeatedly warned her it was too dangerous. So she had snuck out early one morning before they were awake. She had figured she would be back before they awoke. But she wound up being kidnapped by rouge ninja. They had attempted to gain the secrets of her hidden chakra. She had plucked out strands of her hair in hopes someone would pick them up. And someone had, him Itachi Uchiha. He was by himself but he had saved her all by himself. Her family had met with Itachi's parents to thank them personally. However Kurosaki wanted to thank Itachi herself. She would never forget that day

XXX

Itachi stood just under the tree looking up at the sky. It had been so long since he had seen her. And he was angry and ashamed at all that had happened. He had treated her coldly just as he had his brother. He had put on a good performance in acting as though he didn't care. He could tell they had both believe the lies that spewed from his mouth. The blue eyes that stared with absolute sadness still haunted him. It hurt him to also notice the fear in them. He had decided long ago that he had to protect her. Perhaps his lies would hurt, but they would keep her safe. He had been content to leave their last meeting the night he left the village. But he had been hired to kidnap her. He knew he had to find her and keep up the façade. He had convinced his client to wait until Kurosaki grew stronger. It was now time to locate her again. Itachi didn't know quite what he would do yet. But those difficult choices were the story of his life. The Itachi Uchiha story he thought. No matter what he had to do something


	6. Chapter 6

"Milady are you alright"? Kurosaki looked up from the table. "Yes I'm fine" But Aki you don't have to call me that. Especially when know ones around. "Oh I know but I am your assistant". And you are my mistress. I should address you accordingly she said with a smile. Kurosaki smiled, it seemed like Aki could always make her smile no matter what. Kurosaki however really just wanted to be alone. She had a bad feeling though she was not sure about what. She gave Aki something to do to keep her occupied.

XXX

The fact that Aki was on errands gave Kurosaki the chance to sneak out of the building. The guards her family had assigned for her protection would be there soon. When they were Kurosaki would be on the move again. She decided she might as well shop for some new clothes. Due to her nomadic life she barely had anything to wear. Now that she thought about neither did Aki. She smiled at the thought if surprising Aki with a new outfit. "Well it looks like I have a bid day" she said with a smile.

XXX

Itachi had truly been dreading this for a while. He was once again on the hunt for Kurosaki. He had no clue where she was once again. He was certain she had protection with her this time. The façade he had would soon be over. Once he had that final fight with his brother. But until then he had to complete this mission. It was the only way to protect Kurosaki. But he was worried about what he would have to do. He didn't want to harm anyone. He knew anyone he might have to fight would be trying to protect Kurosaki. He also didn't want harm Kurosaki. Though he knew he had done that a lot. However he knew what he was doing was for the best. He had to believe that no matter what.

XXX

Kurosaki felt accomplished as she held her purchases. She had bought herself two outfits and also two outfits for Aki. She looked up at the dark sky above. She had stayed out to late. Fortunately it was a safe town. She would hate to be kidnapped she thought sourly. It happened once before and she was saved by none other than Itachi Uchiha. Her family had personally thanked him and his parents. But she had decided to thank him herself.

Flashback

Kurosaki walked through the Uchiha compound to get to Itachis house. She knocked on the door nervously and it was answered by a beautiful woman. "Yes"? She asked sweetly. "Umm can I speak to Itachi"? She asked nervously. The woman looked surprised for a moment then smiled. "Of course" she said opening the door for Kurosaki to enter. Kurosaki came in just as Fugaku came walking from the kitchen. Kurosaki had never forgotten meeting him and felt uncomfortable. "She is here to speak with Itachi" the woman explained. Fugaku looked surprised for a moment but simply nodded before leaving the room. "Oh I'm Mikoto by the way" the woman introduced. As I'm sure you guessed I'm Itachi's mother she said giggling. And you must be Kurosaki. I'm so glad you are alright. I would be so worried if something happened to one of my sons. "Thanks" Kurosaki said smiling. If it were not for your son I know I wouldn't be here. Mikoto smiled before going off to find Itachi.

XXX

Kurosaki watched patiently as Mikoto walked back in the room followed by Itachi and a young boy. "Sasuke come with me so Itachi can talk" Mikoto said guiding the young boy out of the room. "If you would like we can talk on the porch" Itachi offered. Kurosaki nodded and followed him outside. He sat on the steps and she sat beside him. "Itachi I wanted to thank you for saving me". And I'm sorry you had to risk your life to rescue me. And I also apologize for freaking out on you after. Kurosaki still remembered the genjutsu the ninja had used on her. When Itachi had released her from it she had freaked out. She had attempted to get away and had screamed loudly. Itachi had held her quietly and assured her she was safe. She had finally calmed down and he took her back home. "Don't thank me I know your family would be upset if anything happened". And it was my mission Itachi stated. "I am still grateful" Kurosaki explained. They were quiet for a moment when Kurosaki spoke up. Your family must be really proud. You're this genius of the Uchiha clan. You have accomplished so much in your young age. And now you have saved the daughter of an important family. I know my thanks doesn't mean much to you. And my praise would mean even less. You get it so much it probably doesn't even matter.

XXX

You're the best of the best plain and simply she stated. Itachi looked openly at her for a second before lowering his head with a smile. "I have been told I'm the best" he stated. And it is like I have told Sasuke. It's not all it's cracked up to be. So much expected of you and so much admiration for you. But you know that to He stated looking at her. You're the firstborn daughter of the Umini family, adopted or not. Of course they love Hiroko but you are that firstborn. Its touch and I know that.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah it is" Kurosaki said agreeing. You're so sought after, it could make one become arrogant. But by then you become so coveted you eventually become isolated. "It's funny I basically told Sasuke the same thing the other day". "Sasuke is a cute kid". You seem to really love him a lot. He seems to look up to you as well. I see you carrying him around the village sometimes. Itachi was quite for a moment before speaking up again. "I do love him a lot". Well forgive me but I have a mission with Anbu. I'm to leave in just a little while. "Of course I'm sorry to have bothered you". Kurosaki had never been able to tell anyone her feelings before. She had felt sure she was the only one to feel that way. But now Itachi had proven otherwise. She secretly was sad for the conversation to end. She felt there was much they could talk about. "No problem" Itachi said politely.

End flashback

Kurosaki now sat at the kitchen table with Aki. Aki had understandably been upset at first with Kurosaki leaving. But that quickly changed to excitement upon seeing the outfits Kurosaki got for her. They had talked for a while and were now enjoying a bowl of ramen. "Kurosaki is everything all right"? Aki asked suddenly. "Umm yeah why wouldn't I be"? Kurosaki asked. "Well whenever you are down you tend to go off alone". Especially when you're thinking about him Aki said carefully. Kurosaki sighed Aki knew her well. "I was thinking of him today". But everything is fine I'm fine now she stated. "You still love him" Aki stated. Kurosaki grimaced at the fact it was not a question but a stated fact. However she refused to admit that. "No I don't" she lied defiantly. Perhaps I once did but those feelings no longer exist. I could never love someone like him. I felt for him because of the lies he told me. But that was all an act. He murdered his whole clan, and left his innocent brother cruelly alone to suffer.

XXX

Both women were quiet, but both aware of Kurosaki's obvious lies. I remember the night of the Uchiha clan massacre Kurosaki stated quietly. I had been very worried about Itachi. He had been distant which he normally was. But he had been different. By this point several of the Uchiha members had grown suspicious of him. He was calm for the most part like usual. But he somehow seemed stressed and tired. I had tried to be there for him and figure out how to help. But he just said nothing was wrong. . It was just after Shisui Uchiha had been discovered in the Naka River. "Shisui Uchiha"? Aki said thoughtfully. He was supposed to be one of the most gifted clan members wasn't he? The one who took his own life? "That's the story" Kurosaki said. But Itachi once told me they believed he murdered Shisui. Itachi stated they grew up together and he saw him as an older brother. I had met Shisui only a few times. He seemed to be kind and also to really care about his clan. His death by suicide was of course a shock. Maybe that's why they suspected Itachi. But I knew well some of the other Uchiha men and boys didn't like Itachi. They were jealous of his abilities and who his father was.

XXX

I had all of that on my mind the night I went to the compound. I don't know why I even went there so late at night. I just felt I needed to. I found them all dead and Sasuke unconscious. Her voice hitched as she continued her story

Flashback

Kurosaki couldn't even make a sound when she saw all the bodies. Her main worried were about Itachi. What would he do now without his family? She turned to run for help when she saw him. "Itachi what is going on? What happened? She ran up to him but then stopped. His sharingan was activated, and he seemed oddly calm. "Kurosaki let me show you something". Before she could say a word she found herself surrounded in red. She watched in agony as Itachi murdered his whole family. When the illusion ended Kurosaki dropped to her feet. She was at a loss for words. "Itachi what did you just show me"? I cannot even… what is this…what have you done? Why did you do this? "To test the limits of my ability". Kurosaki didn't think she had heard him right. This had to be a bad dream. "Itachi you didn't.. you couldn't have. You didn't kill your clan. Itachi scoffed like I need to explain anything to you. Kurosaki felt the tears coming to her face. "You're telling me you killed your entire clan to test the limits of your ability"? That's madness do you even understand what you're saying? "I think you're the one who doesn't understand". But you're the spoiled daughter of the Umini family how could you possibly understand? It doesn't matter how weak and pathetic you are. There just too caught up in their own ignorance just like the Uchiha clan.

XXX

Kurosaki would not let herself believe this. "Itachi I know you would never do this". If there is something wrong, some reason this had to happen I can help. I know this is difficult she said bursting into tears. She felt her head would explode. Sasuke you didn't kill Sasuke tell me you didn't! Itachi smirked as though it was entertaining. "No I didn't kill him". He isn't worth killing just like you aren't. "Itachi what's wrong I know this isn't you! If you just tell the elders of Kohna I'm sure they will know how to help. I know it's pathetic but I promise I will go with you! I will help in any way I can. I will do whatever you want all you have to do is ask! Just please tell me this isn't true. Itachi did not react at all which only heightened Kurosakis emotions. Itachi I have never told you this but I love you! So much and I can't stand it. Im begging you to just stop this!

End flashback

Kurosaki couldn't allow herself to think or tell this story longer. Aki I'm going to bed, it's been a long day. Aki nodded "Of course go on to bed and get your rest". Kurosaki gave one last smile and nod before going off to bed. Hoping onyx eyes didn't haunt her dreams tonight


	8. Chapter 8

Itachi was at the building once again. It would be his final meeting before going to find Kurosaki again. He entered the door without knocking. At this point he knew the time for secrets was fleeting. "Uchihas here" a voice observed. "Yes you see here ladies and gentlemen", this is what happens when you hire a child to do a job. Laughter rang out in the room with an echo. Itachi however was not going to be excited over petty insults. "I think you're very well aware I'm not a child" Itachi stated simply. But there are more pressing matters for us to discuss. You can give up the act now. I know you are Gito a notorious crime boss. You are quite infamous for your crimes. Including those who have resulted in the destruction of entire villages. "Well for a child your intelligent Mr. Uchiha". Yes I am Gito, he said coming into the light.

XXX

Oh don't look so disgusted Gito stated with a laugh. You murdered your whole clan in cold blood. He stared with a smirk for a moment. Oh come now are you thinking about that girl? Don't tell me you're starting to get cold feet. "No Itachi stated dismissively. "Good" Gito said. Are you sure you can go out to get Ms. Imini on your own? Or do you need help? Itachi scoffed I am perfectly capable of getting her myself. With that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Well guys looks as if he doesn't want your help "Gito said. "Well of course not" he thinks he's a big shot because he's an Uchiha a new voice spoke. "No matter" Gito said loudly. I will still send you for back up. Don't disappoint me.

XXX

"This is insulting" Kuro said angrily. This should have been our mission to begin with. The only reason Itachi got it was because he's an Uchiha! The little punk…. "Kuro act like a shinobi for once" a new voice spoke up. You know he's listed in the bingo book as an S ranked criminal. "Yes and all because he murdered his pathetic clan. I don't blame him much. The only other clan I despised half as much was the Kaguya. They were both ignorant. And what about my place in the bingo book. I didn't murder all my comrades, and a leader of the wind country for nothing. "Asama and Kuro quit arguing" a female voice said. We can still be successful in this mission. We just have to get to that Umini girl before Itachi does. We can capture her and get her to Gito. Kuro scoffed I would like to wipe the floor with that Uchiha. "As would I" Asama agreed. But if we complete the mission we will be In Gito's good graces. Kuro sighed "Fine then let's go" With that they disappeared.

XXX

"Hello milady", my partner and I are thrilled to be able to guard you. Kurosaki smiled "Thank you" I appreciate it greatly. "No it's our pressure to guard the first born daughter. Your family has done so much for us. Kurosaki smiled and once again thanked them. But her thoughts were elsewhere. They couldn't get enough of knowing she was the daughter of a wealthy family. They weren't there because they cared. They were there for the fame of who they were guarding. They were lying to her just as Itachi had.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurosaki just had to pick today to want to see around town. Aki was thrilled to see everything. Ever since they were kids shed loved seeing new places. Turned out her bodyguards did as well. They all three were happily taking in the sights. Kurosaki was trying to enjoy herself but was finding it difficult. She had a bad feeling though she was not sure about what. She brushed her feelings aside and was determined to enjoy the day.

XXX

"What a wonderful day so far" Aki said enthused. Kurosaki was about to respond when they heard a sizzling sound. They all looked in time to see the paper bombs and jump to avoid the blast. "Kuro I told you those bombs wouldn't be effective". Kurosaki looked to see two men and a woman. The most notable of them was the tallest and largest. The other guy looked slightly feminine with his long gray hair. They both more simple standard ninja uniforms. The woman was for sure the shortest of the three. Her top showed off a great portion of her stomach. Her hair was short and spikey. She was the first of the three to speak. "So this must be the Umini princess" she said with a smirk.

XXX

"We have been looking for you for a while girl" the largest man said. "Kurosaki what is he talking about"? Aki asked. "Id be surprised if even she knew" the shorter man replied. But enough of that this doesn't concern any of you. Our business is with this lady here he said gesturing toward Kurosaki. "You want to even touch her you have to go threw us" one of her guards spoke up. "Oh that would be my pleasure" the shorter one spoke. But before we do this lets introduce ourselves. I am Kuro this is Asama and Aya. "Aki get with Kurosaki" the first guard spoke up. Protect her no matter what. Aki stood in front of Kurosaki ready for battle. "Do you take me for a fool" Kuro raged. I will get threw her no problem. He charged forward a kunai in hand. As he got right to them he attempted to stab Aki but was stopped by one of the guards swords. Kuro attempted to push the kunai forward but the guard kept the sword straight. Asama lunged forward to attack but quickly dodged the sword of the other guard.

XXX

Kurosaki turned to see the women Aya throw something in her direction. She caught it instinctively and felt a jolt through her body. She turned to see Aya's smirk. "That completely takes away your chakra abilities". It particularly will take care of those abilities of yours. She pulled out a strange rope and threw it at Kurosaki. The rope tangled around her trapping her immediately. She fell to the ground as though there was a huge amount of weight around her. "That's the power of the rope" Aya said with a smile. It is filled with my chakra, and you can't get it off unless I break the jitsue. Both Kurosakis guards began transferring their chakra to their swords making it as hard as steel. "Aki will take care of them, get lady Kurosaki out of here" the guards spoke. Kurosaki tried to move but was barely able to lift herself. Aki ran over to help her stand. And as fast as she could tried to help her to run.

XXX

They barely got far when Aya blocked their path. "Sorry you're not going anywhere". Since the princess can't fight then how about you? She asked looking at Aki. She smirked and put her thumb downwards. Come on girl show me what you got. The two women began fighting hand to hand combat style. "I think this fight as over" a monotone voice said. No one was more surprised than Kurosaki. She recognized it immediately. Aki was at a loss for words when she spoke. "Kurosaki is that? But she needed no more convincing when she saw those eyes. "Back off Uchiha" Kuro said angrily. We got here first you will just have to find some other mission. "I am going to give you all one warning" Itachi said speaking slowly. Do not interfere or I will kill you. "Itachi why are you here"? Aki asked in a panic. This was far from what she had expected to face. She knew they were all outmatched by Itachi. "I have come for Kurosaki". That was all her guards needed to know. They pulled up their swords ready to kill. They laughed at Itachi. No! Kurosaki and Aki said at the same time. But it was too late.


	10. Chapter 10

Itachi grabbed both the swords in one hand. He activated the Mangekyō sharingan. Seconds later they screamed and fell to the ground. "Wow handsome and strong" Aya thought with a smirk. "What did you do"?! Kurosaki screamed. "Just a jutsu", they will be fine he said dismissively. Itachi then turned and seconds later Kuro and Asama also fell to the ground. "What was that for"? Aya said angrily. "I know there kind well". They would try to start another fight. But there not who I'm interested in right now. With his back turned Aki took the chance to attack. He however caught her wrist easily. "I guess you want to know the power of the sharingan as well. "Itachi no"! Kurosaki yelled from her sitting position. Leave her alone! I don't want you using that on anyone else. She is just trying to protect me. Itachi just looked at her for a moment. Then Kurosaki saw his sharingan moving and Aki fell to the ground. He then turned to Aya. She looked at him fearfully. "Look we don't want any trouble". We work for the same person. Just leave us alone and let us go she said getting to her knees. Look at you groveling in the dirt he said annoyed. Release this jutsu and Il let you go. Aya looked confused but did as she was told.

XXX

Now I don't care how tempted any of you are to kill. When they wake up you make sure they don't kill any of them. The attention from possible bloodshed is not going to help any of us. And I know Gito doesn't want the negative attention. With that Itachi turned toward Kurosaki. She backed up as he approached her. She looked at him in shock as he removed the rope from her. Kurosaki come with me. Just taking you would do nothing. I want you to fight me. Kurosaki raised her eyes at his suggestion. If you can defeat me then obviously you can save yourself. If not we will be going to see Gito. Kurosaki gulped as she prepared herself in battle.

XXX

Kurosaki breathed deeply in exhaustion. She and Itachi were both covered in bruises. But something was off and she could tell. Perhaps she didn't know the depths of Itachi's true strength. But she knew he was way stronger than this. He was holding back and she didn't know why. He coughed and got to his knees. Kurosaki saw her chance and rushed at him with a kunai. This was her chance, she would finish this. As she rushed at him she saw he was not going to fight back. She realized she couldn't do it. No matter what she still loved him. She moved instead to sever the ponytail from the rest of his hair. She threw it down and burst into tears. "So that's it then kurosaki"? You couldn't bring yourself to do it. She dropped the kunai in defeat. "Itachi I hate you"! I hate you for destroying your clan and lying to me. I hate you for making me love you! Itachi stood up at once again had Kurosaki backing up. "Don't worry Kurosaki just trust me". Kurosaki saw the sharingan move and it was all that she had time to see. Itachi reached out to catch her before she could fall. He had his work cut out from him.

XXX

Itachi walked into the room laying Kurosaki and Gito's feet. "Well well well so you got her after all". About your age to. She's quit a beauty as well. He smirked as he bent down to stroke her face and moved to her chest. "Gito even I think that's quite insulting" Itachi stated annoyed. She fought hard and is here against her, that's quite unnecessary. "Oh I do think you have feelings for her". He threw his head back and roared with laughter. Oh well bring her into the back room. I want this jutsu started immediately. "What are you planning to do"? Itachi asked. "The jutsu will basically take the jutsu away from her literally". "What happens to her after words"? "Well unfortunately Ms. Imini will likely die. This want be pleasant, but il let you stay and watch as a reward for bringing her.

XXX

Kurosaki screamed in agony at the jutsu. She had never felt such pain in her life and she just wanted it to stop. Along with the pain of having her chakra taking she also felt a burning sensation. She crawled up to Gito and grabbed his leg. "Gito make this stop" It's too painful! "Aww sorry sweetheart but this is the only way I can get those powers you possess he smirked kicking her arm away. Kurosaki had never in her life groveled as much as she was now. She had never felt this before either. And she just wanted to die. But she didn't want to allow Gito the key to her family. Each time she felt more pain her body reacted as though she were being electrocuted. Itachi could hear her piercing screams as well as see her agony. He turned away but felt her grab him. She had an absolute look of desperation in her eyes. "Itachi make the pain go away". I don't want to feel this way it's too much and I can't bare it. Just kill me please she said desperately. I just want it to stop. Just do it as a favor. I know how cruel you are but were from the same village. Please just let me be worth killing please! She screamed once again in pain. Itachi bent down to her level and took her in his arms. She screamed and grabbed hold of him tightly. Her body began to move violently again. "Itachi do it just do it". Itachi looked at Gito again before speaking. "Kurosaki sometimes we must do what we must do". He laid her down gently on the ground. "Please please" she whispered as she struggled to keep hold of his cloak. He gently removed her hand but reached down to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry Kurosaki il make the pain go away". Kurosaki felt herself fading. She wasn't sure what was happening. But she figured itachi was going to kill her. She was not ready to die really she wanted to see her family one more time. But at least the agony would end…


	11. Chapter 11

Kurosaki woke up and immediately regretted it. She felt as though she had a hangover but worse. Her body ached badly, and her vision was blurry. "Hey I think she is waking up"! Kurosaki couldn't make out the voice for sure but it sounded like Aki. But why would Aki be where she was? Where was Itachi and Gito? Her mind was so hazy she couldn't remember a thing. She suddenly realized she was in her room at home.

XXX

She saw her family members and friends all around her bedside. Before she had time to breath she was in the arms of her mother. Mrs. Imini cried softly as she embraced her. Kurosaki looked to see her father and Hiroko smiling at her. Any questions she had could wait. She was happy to be with those who were precious to her.

XXX

Many hours later Kurosaki now lay in her bed alone. Everyone had been ushered out so she could rest. She now had time to think. How she had gotten back to her family was a mystery. They had been told everything once Aki and the guards returned. Someone they didn't know had told them Kurosaki was safe and would be back soon. And then she'd just appeared in her bed, her wounds treated. Surely Itachi hadn't done that. But why had he helped her? She remembered though hazily he had disrupted the jutsu saving her.

XXX

Itachi hadn't killed Gito so he had gotten away. That was all she could recall. She was once again disappointed with herself. She had shown just how weak she was to Itachi. She had proved him right once again. He had come to her rescue even though he didn't have to. But something had been weird about him from the beginning. She obviously couldn't beat him, so it made sense he didn't use full strength. She however felt sure he had avoided hitting vital spots. Still though he had said Gito wanted her alive. But then why had he stopped Gito? Not only was there nothing in it for him, but he lost the money to do so.

Xxx

Itachi Uchiha had never really made sense to her. He seemingly had it all. Good looks and skills. Girls madly attracted to him. He was part of one of the most powerful clans in the Leaf. A little brother who looked up to him. A father who was proud of him, and a mother who did her best to be there for him. The respect of his clan and fellow villagers. He was a natural genius. Part of not only the police force, but captain of the Anbu. Even she could she how much value the village and clan had in him. Yes he may have had it all, but he had lost it all seemingly just as quickly.

XXX

Itachi should have been arrogant because of all his success. But he was not back when shed known him. He was different in more ways than one. Not just his strength levels but his attitude as well. He was so wise for him young age, as well as soulful. Even more so than Fugaku. Kurosaki felt sure he would have been a great clan leader. Even if he hadn't been Fugakus son. Itachi had never seemed to care about being liked or making friends. He spent time alone, rather than with anyone. If he wasn't on a mission he would usually be with his brother Sasuke. He set a high example to live up to as both a shinobi and an older sibling. Kurosaki had hoped to be a good big sibling to Hiroko that way. It was however Itachi's claims of wanting peace that attracted her to him first.

XXX

She felt he might even become Hokage one day. She hoped that he would become that one day. But she dared to home further. Perhaps she could be with Itachi. She had always been more of a medical styled ninja as it was. She had little use for learning many fighting skills. As the daughter of an important family they would not want her out on the battle field. As a result fighting was not her forte. She was willing to give it all up to be his wife. Maybe that had made her pathetic but she hadn't cared. She wanted to be by his side forever. Wanting to know a side of him no one else did. Figuring out who he was. And living a long happy life with him. But that was an impossible dream now…


	12. Chapter 12

Kurosaki put her Mist Village mask on her face. Thankfully Aki had stayed with Hiroko leaving her alone. Her family hadn't been pleased with her decisions….

Flashback

"Kurosaki this is madness. I will not allow the firstborn daughter of this family to go on some crazy hunt for an S ranked criminal"! Kurosaki sighed her father was very angry. "Kurosaki dear we love you" her mother said in a gentle voice. We want you to be careful. You're very precious to this entire family. If something happened to you or Hiroko I don't know what we'd do. Family meeting with all the head members were not Kurosaki's favorite. Hiroko for her part just looked bored to be there. Kurosaki an older woman spoke "you are the child of the head of this family. The heir to it all. Furthermore it's your duty to protect this family at any cost. And going to find a criminal like Itachi puts us all at risk. It was Kurosakis grandfather who made the decision. If Kurosaki will ever be head of this family she must go her own way. Let her do what she feels she has to do! Besides worse come to worse Hiroko can take her place if she dies.

End flashback

Kurosaki had heard rumors that the Akatsuki had a hideout around this area. She hadn't thought through what would happen if she actually ran into them. Itachi had helped her but that didn't mean he wouldn't attack her if given the chance. Or for that matter any of the other members. Kurosaki was grateful for her outfit. To appear more threatening she attempted to pose as a guy. The outfit and cloak she wore made it impossible to distinguish her gender. Her mask was designed to filter her voice to make it sound deeper. She had her hair in a braid and even her manicured hands were hidden with gloves. Despite the safety she felt she still wanted to feel slightly feminism. Underneath she wore a red top that exposed her stomach, and a simple pair of tight fitting dark pants. She heard a noise and stealthily peered to get a better look.

XXX

She saw a figure dressed in dark cloaks with red cloud patterns. Just as Itachi wore, though to her disappointment he was not him. She watched as he removed the mask he was wearing. He had spikey black hair and could definitely be considered handsome. However the right side of his face appeared either wrinkled or scarred. It couldn't have been wrinkled she decided as he still looked young. It took her a second to notice the sharingan in his eye. He was not Itachi or Sasuke or Kakashi. So then who was he? As he turned his head she hid quickly behind the tree. She prayed he wouldn't notice her. She was not prepared for a fight. She specialized in ice based jutsu's. It however took a huge amount of chakra to use it. And her chakra was mostly used up from training. She cursed herself for wasting it so foolishly. Why was it anytime she ran into someone she was out of chakra? Not to mention she also didn't have any ninja weapons on her, except for a single kunai. She only really had taijutsu to rely on and she was probably average at best. She looked again and noticed he was gone.

XXX

"You know it's not wise to be spying on me like that". Kurosaki turned and narrowly avoided a punch in her direction. She quickly created ice clones to attack him. They would hopefully serve as a distraction. She had to escape no matter what.


	13. Chapter 13

The man defeated her clones quickly and was apparently intent on not letting her get away. She sent chakra into her body and climbed the tree and flew through the forest. She looked behind her and saw a large amount of shuriken coming her way. She dodged them only to be grabbed by her braid. Thinking quickly she took her kunai from the holster and used it to cut her hair. Thankfully he had grabbed it pretty low so she still had quite a bit of hair that was now flying wildly. She created more clones and continued her attempt to get away. More shuriken came her way and to her horror she knew she couldn't completely dodge them. She turned to her side most of the shuriken simply grazing her. Some hit her cloak pinning it to the tree. Putting her mind to use again she used the kunai to cut her way out of the cloak. This left her exposed but at this point it didn't matter. Her body however definitely felt the effects of the shuriken.

She saw the man approaching her and attempted to use her kunai to defend herself. He grabbed her hand and knocked the knife from it easily. She tried to punch him but he caught her fist and kicked her hard in the face. Her mask shattered from the impact and she could feel the blood as it gushed from her nose. She landed hard against the bark of a tree and struggled to get to her feet. No soon as she had gotten to her feet the man was in front of her. Rather than attacking her he ripped the remaining of her disguise. She attempted to attack him one last time with him simply backhanding her. Yes he was way stronger than her in hand to hand combat. As soon as she hit the ground he was over her grabbing a fistful of her shirt. He rammed his knee into her chest successfully keeping her down. He then picked up her kunai and raised it above her head.

She opened her eyes quickly to see the knife and screamed before shutting her eyes. She felt the weight of this man's knee on her, and couldn't deny it made it hard to breathe. She was once again proven weak and facing death. No ninja should scream on the battlefield. But she didn't want to die by being stabbed. Heck she had been shamefully defeated by someone she didn't even know. She waited fearfully for the final blow her eyes shut tight. But to her surprise it didn't come. She continued to breathe heavily out of fear. She finally opened her eyes to see him still over her with a slightly puzzled look on his face. "You know I have never heard a ninja scream like that in the midst of battle". Kurosaki felt shame rising in her but that would have to wait. The man was serious again as he spoke. Then again you're not that well trained. Plus if you're that scared it shows you have never had to face someone in combat. But you obviously have some ninja skills.

You shouldn't have been spying though it gets you in trouble. And it's not wise to only have one weapon. He twirled the kunai in his hand as he spoke Kurosaki wanted to fight back but she simply didn't feel like it. Her body ached and she felt blood coming from her nose and mouth. And he breathing was coming out in jagged breaths. "When I first saw you I thought you might be a threat. But as soon as the battle began I could tell you weren't very experienced. I still thought you were male. He chuckled I never expected to find a woman out here. When I saw your face I noticed you were feminine looking. I still was not completely certain of your gender. Even when I saw your belly I couldn't be sure. But once I saw your whole body I knew. Kurosaki focused her chakra quickly. Perhaps her planned defeat would work.

She sent her one last water clone to attack the man. As he turned to attack it Kurosaki kicked him hard I the face and used a substitution jutsu to escape. She had also left several paper bombs to detonate. He jumped out of the way of course. Kurosaki was ready however and jumped to attack. She stabbed him as hard as she could with the kunai. He went wide eyed and then went limp. Kurosaki looked around hesitantly. He couldn't have been defeated that easily. She got her answer as a kunai came up against her throat. "You're a pretty smart women you know he said with a smirk. You thought exactly what you wanted me to believe. Kurosaki stood nervously what exactly did he know? "You're familiar enough to know I would read your movements. So you had yourself pretend to be a little weaker than you are. You made yourself believe you only had one ninja weapon. And you planned on screaming to make me pause. You did this to have me believe all these things. But we both know that's not true don't we. Kurosaki fought the urge to gasp. How had he known? She felt sure he would kill her now. But she at least wanted information. "You have sharingan" she blurted out. And you knew I was watching all along. You wouldn't have taken off that mask if you didn't know for sure. That would be too risky.

The man smirked "your way too smart for your own good I think". But I think I might be able to answer some questions for you if you answer some for me. "Alright" Kurosaki said hesitantly. I noticed the necklace your wearing is made of jewel owned by the Umini family. I know members routinely wear them. This of course tells me you're a member. But which one are you and what's your name? Kurosaki felt him knowing that was unnecessary. "Look if you're just going to kill me you don't need to know that" she said with as much courage as she could muster. He sighed "I don't really have a reason to kill you so if you cooperate I won't have a reason to harm you further. So tell me what is your name? When Kurosaki didn't answer he used a different tactic. "I would really rather not but I suppose I could go ask your family what your name is". I bet they would know. Kurosaki didn't miss the threat in that. "Kurosaki she stated defeated my name is Kurosaki". He nodded "well Kurosaki I have heard of you and in fact I think I know what your purpose for this is". I have more questions for you and I know you have some for me as well. But for now they will have to wait. But I have this to ask will you surrender?

Because if you do I can promise you will see Itachi. And I know you have questions for him. Kurosaki couldn't believe he knew what this was about. But what else did he know? She realized he was waiting for an answer. "Yes I will surrender". "Good he said approvingly now how about we fix that crack in your stomach. Kurosaki gasped how had he known about her defense? He took the kunai and pealed her stomach until her bandages could be completely seen. Just as I thought you encased yourself with your chakra keeping your actual body from injury. But enough of that release the jutsu. I have already said I won't hurt you so you don't need it. Kurosaki hesitantly did so causing all her fake skin to disintegrate. Kurosaki was already embarrassed but he continued to glare at her. And by the way get rid of those weapons under your clothes. Kurosaki again gasped how had he noticed? She thought she hid them well. He smirked you don't want me to reach under your shirt and get them myself do you? Kurosaki blushed and grimaced "no thanks il get them myself". She lifted her midriff shirt only slightly and allowed the shuriken and senbon fell to the ground.

"That it" he asked annoyed. "Yes she said trying to keep herself even. In truth she had more hidden under her bandages. She didn't feel safe enough to not have any weapons. "I see" he said simply. Well let me tie you up so I can be assured you want go anywhere. Kurosaki could have screamed she really didn't want to be tied up by a strange man. She mentally sighed as hesitantly held out her wrists to be tied. He took them surprisingly gently and tied them to a nearby tree. She grimaced once again they were very tight. No way was she getting out of that. It was so tight in fact she couldn't move her hands to perform hand signs. He continued to glance at her hard and it was making her uncomfortable. He walked up to her kunai in hand. "Excuse me for this" he said a bit sarcastically as he began to cut away at the bandages around her stomach. She looked down fearfully as more weapons fell to the ground. She jumped as his hand reached out and grabbed her chin roughly forcing her to look at him. "I'd advise you not to lie to me ever again". One more stunt like that and I will kill you Understood? "Yes" she said weakly not meeting his eyes. "Don't just say it look at me when you say it". Kurosaki looked into his eyes "Yes". He nodded let her chin go and turned away. Kurosaki inadverantly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. What had she gotten herself into?


	14. Chapter 14

Kurosaki watched as the man sat quietly as though meditating. He only had one sharingan eye. Her mind had been working hard to find out who this could be. Itachi and Sasuke were the only two known members of the Uchiha remaining. The only other person that possessed sharingan was Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja. And he only had one sharingan after an incident that happened during the war. And then it hit her. Could this man be Obito Uchiha? He was said to have died during that time. And he had given his sharingan to Kakashi. Because the other side of his face was crushed like this man. "Your Obito Uchiha" she blurted out. He looked surprised then smirked a bit. "Itachi was right you are smart". Kurosaki stiffened at the fact Itachi had been talking about her. Obito turned to her and she again fell victim to the sharingan.

Kurosaki woke up in a strange bed. She looked over to see none other than Itachi staring at her. She wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything. He spoke first "Kurosaki I have rice for u to eat now. If you're up to it later we can go get dinner somewhere". "Itachi what ... she began but he silenced her. "You have been unconscious for about two days now. We can talk later for now you need to eat". He walked out of the room and she sighed. What in the world was going on? Itachi making her rice just didn't seem real. That's not what you did for prisoners. Which maybe she was not Itachi's prisoner but she had been obito's. Okay so he hadn't said so but she had assumed tying her up was about the equivalent of that. And she was not quite sure where she was either. All she knew was Itachi had been watching her while she was unconscious. As she hopped out of bed she noticed her clothes had been changed. She wore a simple t shirt and sweatpants. She grimaced at the thought of either Itachi or Obito taking off her clothes.

She may have loved Itachi once but she still didn't want him undressing her. Or Obito for that matter. And who knows what could have happened while she was out. And now that she thought of it there was much to ask. Why had Obito allowed her to live and see Itachi? He most certainly could have killed her whenever he wanted. Was Itachi a threat to her now? If so why was he making her rice? Sure he could have poisoned it, but Itachi had never needed poison to get the job done. She shook her head and wearily made her way into wherever she was going and followed the smell of rice. She came into a small kitchen that had virtually nothing beside the small table with a bowl of rice and a kettle of tea. She still felt weak so she welcomed the seat at the table. But she looked hesitantly at the rice. "Kurosaki I will be very disappointed if you don't eat after I made that for you". She involuntarily jumped haven't noticed his presence before. I am not that bad of a cook he continued. "It could be poisoned" she countered. "If I wanted someone out of the way I wouldn't poison them he said darkly. I believe that's been well documented". I have treated you very kindly so far. So don't force me to be anything less.

I think saving you from Gito and taking you home to your family was reason enough to know I have no intention of violence toward you. And I have yet to receive a thanks for it. But rest assured if you don't voluntarily eat I will tie you to that chair until you do. Had this not been a serious situation Kurosaki could have laughed. But it was serious and also making her angry. "Itachi I am getting so sick of you trying to intimidate me. You have done horrible things and don't deserve my gratitude. "That has nothing to do with anything right now he said simply. Now eat". She couldn't take it anymore and hurled the bowl across the room. She then smacked him hard across the face. However her mind was too angry to notice that he hadn't made a move to stop her. "You know I can't stand you Itachi! You murdered your clan for no reason at all. The village would have been safer if the Uchiha police force had remained. You did all that for power. You're so selfish and cared about no one but yourself! You betrayed your village your clan your family your friends! You didn't care about the village, or your parents, or Sasuke or me! Itachi stood up so quickly it made the table shake as he threw the kettle pot into the wall. Kurosaki sank back into the chair as far as she could. Her heart was racing as she realized she had pushed him too far. He stared at her for a long moment before turning away. She sat still for a long moment, and watched as he bent down to clean up the messes they both had made. It was not something she ever expected to see him doing.

Hesitantly she stood up and walked to help him clean up. They were both bent down quietly as they picked up the last of the mess. Kurosaki finally spoke up "Itachi I apologize for throwing the rice and thank you for making it". "Well since we have both made a mess I suppose Il tell you the truth about everything.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurosaki sat in shock at everything she had just heard. Itachi had done all that because his clan had planned to overthrow the village. "Itachi why didn't you just tell me"? I would have helped you. All of a sudden the most surprising thing Kurosaki could have imagined happened. Itachi began crying. He didn't sob or heave. He simply cried quietly. Kurosaki wanted to comfort him. What person could do something like that and continue to live. The guilt had to be unimaginable. All that to stop a war from happening. To save the village he had loved so deeply. To protect Sasuke from death. He had killed his clan, his parents. He had taken up the alias of an S ranked criminal in Akatsuki. He was so noble brave and strong. And right now her heart hurt for Itachi and all he had gone through. She hesitantly put her arms around him. It took him quite a few minutes before he slowly wrapped his arms around her. Kurosaki had never thought she would see this side of Itachi. He was sensitive, some would call him weak. He was hurt and that hurt her. She wanted nothing but to take his pain away. Compared to his hers was nothing in comparison. She felt tears in her eyes but held them back. For once she was going to be the strong one and not Itachi. For once he needed her. And he needed her to be strong.

As he finally pulled back from her he now only had a single tear. Kurosaki reached out her finger and gently wiped it away. She then held her palm to his face for a long moment. "Oh Itachi I am so sorry. But it is ok now". I am here, here for you whenever you need me. She didn't know exactly where those words came from. She only knew that she meant them. Itachi gently took her hand from his face and lowered it. "No Kurosaki I am sorry. I should have told you everything". I thought it was for the best. I thought I was protecting you. I didn't want you to follow me that night. I didn't want you to have to live that life and bare my burdens. I hoped you would stay in the leaf where you would be safe.

I didn't know your family would move elsewhere in the land of fire. I had thought of joining Akatsuki before leaving. But I didn't want you near those S rank criminals. When Gito asked for me specifically for this mission I didn't think much of it. But he knew of not only you but my connection to you. I knew I had to accept. I delayed actually taking you to him by claiming you were too weak. And when It came time to actually come for you I already was planning what to do. I never intended to let him kill you and take your jutsu. But I didn't allow him to do that jutsu to be cruel. I had no idea it would be that painful. But I needed to see what he would do. I allowed him to escape which probably was not a good idea. But I really didn't want to have to kill anyone. He and his ninja will probably return for you. Gito does not give up easily from what I hear.

Kurosaki if this is the last time we see each other I understand. If you hate me then it's very justified at this point. If you think I am a monster you are probably right. Just know I never meant anything I said to you. I know you were not trained the way most shinobi are. But you are far from weak. You have more heart than most people. The love you have for your family and Hiroko is amazing. And I never meant id actually harm any of them. I never would. And I hated to ever attack you. I wanted to convince you that that was the real me. I didn't want you in danger. I lived a very isolated life. I never cared about being liked or making friends. I never really thought about romance either. In the life of a ninja it can turn into a tragedy. Look no further than Obito for that. I never had that dream woman so to speak. Never thought of that. But looking back now I think if I had it would be you. Kurosaki blushed deeply as she heard this.

You are so beautiful, and talented. Kurosaki didn't let him finish as she took his face and kissed him as hard as she could. She had once fantasized about what it would be like. But she never imagined just how good it would feel. She pulled away despite what she wanted to do. Itachi I don't care what we have to overcome. I want to be by your side forever. I am here for you and always will be. With that they kissed again and for once in a long time Itachi felt true happiness.


	16. Chapter 16

Kurosaki awoke to an empty bed. She would have thought it was all a dream had she not seen the note. It was left by Itachi explained he had some business to take care of. She briefly wondered what that was but didn't want to think of it. She went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. She wondered what this meant for Itachi and herself now. They were not technically a couple or anything. But he had admitted his feelings for her. She still blushed at the thought. He said she would have been the woman of his dreams

XXX

Itachi had only casually spoken to Kisame since meeting back up with him. Kisame has smirked and jokingly asked if he had a secret girlfriend. Itachi had simply scoffed and told him not to be so foolish. The fact was Itachi did not have a girlfriend. He and Kurosaki were not together and never could be. He was stupid to have allowed himself to kiss her. He was stupid for allowing them to have sex. Yes it had exceeded his wildest dreams. But someone like Kurosaki deserved much better. And he could not put her in danger. It was true Gito would still be after her. But some things were worse than him. Exhibit A the Akatsuki. The fact that Obito/Madara knew her was bad. But to keep his on secrets he doubted he would harm her in any way. There were still the other members of Akatuski though.

Itachi could just see Deidara trying to one up him using Kurosaki. Or even Hidan or Kakazu doing the same. For that reason they could not be together. Itachi also knew the Umini family would never allow their first born to be with him. He was also an S ranked criminal who murdered his family. All he knew was after this quick Akatsuki meeting he would go back to Kurosaki. It would be the last time as well. He would never again place her in danger. Though he knew he loved her so much it should be criminal. The one person he loved and it was impossible. What was the use in falling in love if you couldn't be with the person?

XXX

Kurosaki sipped her tea absent mindedly. She heard a knock at the door and went answer it. She opened it but no one was there. "Odd" she muttered shutting the door. No soon as she turned around she saw Obito standing there. "What are you doing here?! She asked. "Relax" he said simply I just want to talk. Aren't you going to offer me some tea? You seem to be enjoying it yourself. But you know I get the feeling last night you enjoyed something else. Kurosaki looked at him in shock. There was no way he knew. "Look Obito I think you should leave" she said in the most commanding voice she had. She pulled a kunai out threatingly. I don't care what anyone says you don't want to mess with me.

"Now I really don't think you wanna do that" Obito said with a smile. You and I have fought briefly before. And you remember how that ended. I really did not come to kill you. I assume Itachi would not take too kindly to that. "Look Obito whatever goes on between Itachi and I is our business. It is none of your concern". And you are also responsible for the Uchiha Clan massacre. But no one knows about that because you get to play dead. Furthermore how could you do that to your own clan? Your own family. And to fool Kakashi and The fourth into thinking you're dead. "So you are going to fault me but completely excuse your precious Itachi. Just so you know I didn't murder Itachis parents". He did that himself. If I had had parents I would not have murdered them. But you would know about that right Kurosaki? At least a little about not having parents. I heard you lost yours at such a young age. Of course I doubt you were that bothered. I mean to be adopted by the wealthy Umini family. I bet that was quiet an upgrade.

"Shut up you ignorant ass Kurosaki yelled performing a clone jutsu. Obito defeated the clones easy while the real Kurosaki fought to keep her emotions in check. Obito chuckled a bit "for what it's worth the current world is imperfect. We unfortunately must face that we will lose people no matter what". Now about that talk. He appeared quiet fast in front of her gently taking the kunai from her hand. Now we can admit we have something in common. We have both lost ones we loved. But let's get this clear Obito is gone. He no longer exists. So do not call me that. I am Madara Uchiha for all intents and purposes. Now might I have a cup of tea Ma'am? Kurosaki felt he was not only being creepy but really irritating. However she really didn't want to have to fight him so she relented. "Well then Mr. Madara Uchiha want you have a seat? He smirked taking a seat. She surprised herself by trusting him to turn her back own him. She poured them both a cup before being seated across from him. This would be interesting.


	17. Chapter 17

"Now Kurosaki let's cut straight to the chase". Kurosaki frowned but said nothing. What do you hope to gain by all this? I doubt Itachi has any plans of staying with you. He and you aren't even a couple. And I bet I know what he is doing. "What are you talking about"? Kurosaki asked perplexed. "Itachi wants to restore his clan. He feels guilt for having to murder them all. So he is hoping to impregnate you simple as that. Now I am sorry to have taken up your precious time. "Wait Obito let Itachi out of Akatsuki. Obito looked perplexed. "Kurosaki Itachi is not being forced into being with Akatsuki. He made the choice and is there of his own free will. I will give you this warning stay away from all the Uchiha. That is not a place you want to be and not a clan you want to be involved with. Since there are only three members that shouldn't be too hard. So stay away from Itachi from me and even Sasuke. Believe it or not that advice is for your own good. With that he was gone to leave Kurosaki alone.

XXX

"Kurosaki I think it's time we parted ways" were the first words out of Itachis mouth when he returned. It's not safe for either of us and it will never work. "So that's it" she said her voice quivering after everything we have been through your just going to end it"? "It's for the best Kurosaki". "After everything we did"? "That was a mistake Kurosaki". "Funny you didn't seem to feel that way when it was happening". "You just wanted to try and get me pregnant to restore your clan didn't you"? "Obito was right. Itachis face darkened "I sensed he might have been here". Kurosaki if anything this proves my point. Obito is very dangerous and maybe he has good intentions. But he is dangerous none the less. How he even knew where we were I don't know. The fact is he should not know where you are.

Any connection to me is dangerous. If the leaf figured out of this they might bring you in for questioning. "Then I would tell them everything Itachi! Tsunade is the Hokage now as you know. If we go tell her everything I am sure she would pardon you. "No Kurosaki I know what I need to do. You may not understand but this is what must be done". "Itachi you are just as arrogant as all those Uchiha. Otherwise you would except help. Why must you be foolish like them? "Kurosaki you know nothing of what I have been through. So don't act like you have all the answers because you don't. You have no idea what that pain is like. And who are you to call me foolish? You're nothing but a spoiled little heiress!

Itachis words cut Kurosaki like a knife. "Who are you to judge me?! You're the real one who is spoiled. Your father couldn't get enough of your progress. You were his so called pipeline to the village. Everybody looked up to you and for what reason? You're just too proud for your own good. You once said some of your clansmen were like that. But look you have gone and done the same thing. Stop relying on your clan lineage. Be your own person! "Kurosaki the Umini's aren't even your real family! So what could you possibly know about it. Itachi was seething. It had been a long time since he had allowed his emotions to be so outright angry. He realized he had went too far. "Kurosaki im sor… he began.

"Save it Itachi that's enough. Leave just do what you want". She turned her back to him just wanting him to leave. She honestly didn't care if he left or not. "Kurosaki I didn't mean that. But this is my life all it will ever be. If I could make things different I would. In a perfect world we could be together. But not in my world I am afraid. You do still love me and I love you to. You have become stronger but you have a long way to go. But we cannot be together. It is just my story the Itachi Uchiha story. Goodbye Kurosaki.. Kurosaki felt the tears slide down her face. But she knew there was no point in trying to fight it any longer "Goodbye Itachi" she whispered softly.

**Ok so this is the ending! Yes there will be a sequel and possibly one after that. I have tried to avoid making Kurosaki a "mary sue". Though she might be. The fact is it is hard not to make a protagonist a mary sue. If the character was not special where would the story be? I also tried to avoid making Itachi to OOC. Though is this did happen this is why it's called fan fiction. I would like to sincerely thank everyone who viewed this story. Stay tuned for the sequel**


End file.
